spectremanfandomcom-20200216-history
Baronsaurus
|eyes = Brown with light yellow eyeballs|roar = |first-appearance = Spectreman episode 23, "Hit and run"|last-appearance = Spectreman episode 27, "And the dead shall rise"|color1 = #2c6831}} Baronsaurus was a kaiju that appeared in Spectreman episodes 23, 24 and 27 of Spectreman. Baronsaurus II is a revived version of the original Baronsaurus that appears in episode 27. Appearances * Spectreman episode 23: "Hit and run" * Spectreman episode 24: "Hit and run" * Spectreman episode 27: "And the dead shall rise" Design Baronsaurus, as his name says, is a dinosaur-like kaiju. He is green in color with white skeleton-like stripes on his body. He has spikes running down from the beginning of his neck to the beginning of his tail. On the back of his head is a small spike and at the top is a big one. The creature has four white, fang-like horns, two are on his lower jaw and the other two are on his snout. History Spectreman "Hit and run" (episode 23) Baronsaurus was originally a drawing created by a boy who was injured in a hit and run accident. Dr. Gori then created the monster to influence the boy's doll monster Kuruma to join his side. It first appeared rising out of the ground where Kuruma was. The two fought but, was outmatched due to Kuruma's teleportation abilities which caused it to fall onto several bridges. Soon after the monster assaulted by a barrage of army tanks and jets (a scene foreshadowed at the beginning of the episode in the boys mind while drawing said monster). Baronsaurus though, then gained control of the situation throwing tanks and using his suspending rays to destroy the jets. Spectreman eventually joined the fray but, soon both monster and now Kuruma who was convinced that the monster was its friend were both teleported to its ship. "Hit and run"Hit and run (episode 24)(episode 24) Baronsaurus in Gori's ship lead Kuruma to a separate room where he was mind controlled, but the plan fails and the doll teleports away. Later the monster was summoned again but, this time met opposition by Kuruma and the two began to fight. Kuruma soon starts to lose to the monster before Spectreman arrived to stop the monster. Both seemed evenly matched until Baronsaurus gained the upper hand and tried to throw a building at Spectreman. However, Kuruma caught the building and threw it back at him. Stunned from the hit, Spectreman used this opportunity to use the Spectre-Flash and blast a hole through the monster's body, killing him. "And the dead shall rise"[[And the dead shall rise|'' ]](episode 27) ]] Baronsaurus was revived along with the likes of Satan King, Gokinosaurus, Mogz, Nezubirdon and Mogunetudon to test out Gori's new cyborg. Satan King and Baronsaurus engaged in combat first, however, Satan King was killed when he chose to fight Baronsaurus. After knocking down Baronsaurus, Satan King lept at the fallen saurian, only to be impaled by one of the dinosaur's tusks. Later, Baronsaurus engaged Gokinosaurus in combat, Baronsaurus was thrown down a mountain, and Gokinosaurus flew off, only to be destroyed by Silver Robo. After Gokinosaurus was defeated, Baronsaurus fought Silver Robo, but his punches and attempts to beat him up had no effect, as Silver Robo stood there letting him punch him, Silver Robo then grabbed the kaiju and tossed him at Mogunetudon, Mogunetudon was frightened and shot his fire breath at Baronsaurus, killing him. ''Jaguarman TBA Abilities * Suspending Ray: Baronsaurus can launch a red ray from his mouth. This ray will instantly cause whatever it makes contact with to freeze. * '''Horns: '''The horns on his head are big enough to impale a kaiju, as shown with Satan King II in episode 27, killing him. Category:Kaiju Category:Spectreman Kaiju Category:Dr. Gori's creations Category:Revived Kaiju Category:Monsters Category:Villain Kaiju